Catheters are used with stents and balloon inflatable structures to treat strictures, stenoses, and narrowing in various parts of the body. Various catheter designs have been developed for the dilatation of stenoses and to deliver and deploy stents at treatment sites within the body.
Stents are typically intraluminally placed by a catheter within a vein, artery, or other tubular body organ for treating conditions such as, for example, occlusions, stenoses, aneurysms, dissection, or weakened, diseased, or abnormally dilated vessel or vessel wall, by expanding the vessel or by reinforcing the vessel wall. Once delivered, the stents can be expanded using one or more inflatable members such as balloons. Stents can improve angioplasty results by preventing elastic recoil and by remodeling of the vessel wall and treating dissections in blood vessel walls caused by balloon angioplasty of coronary arteries. Stents can also be used as a drug delivery medium for treatment of damaged portions of a vessel.
While conventional stent technology is relatively well developed, stent technologies related to treatment of the region of a vessel bifurcation are still being developed.